freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sash Lilac/History
Past Lilac's history prior to the events of Freedom Planet is inconclusive, with details left intentionally vague. At some point, Lilac became an orphan and joined the Red Scarves guild. After a brief rivalry, she became best friends with Carol.https://www.freedomplanet2.com/charactershttps://www.freedomplanet2.com/characters The two competed in martial arts tournaments for cash prizes, making a significant amount of money from them. At some point, the gang's leader Spade 'crossed a line' that neither her or Carol was willing to go over. Feeling the Red Scarves had left them no choice, the two abandoned the gang to go independent. Prior to leaving, an incident occurred between Lilac and Spade. After leaving the gang, both her and Carol became involved in thievery, regularly stealing from the rich during their pilgrimages to the Kingdom Stone. Cut dialogue from the game shows that Lilac insists on only stealing from the rich. At some point, she acquired her own treehouse, which would serve as their hideout. Lilac to the Rescue Two days after the invasion of Lord Brevon into Shuigang, Lilac and Carol were on their way to rob visitors during the annual pilgrimage to the Kingdom Stone. Interrupting a conversation between the two, they spot a red-colored ship being taken out by a group of green helicopters. As soon as the ship crashed into the countryside, Lilac decides to check for survivors, boosting away at Carol's displeasure. After defeating the Hunter Snake, Lilac witnesses a turtle-shelled, duck-billed man named Torque being threatened by a mechanical-armed snake named Serpentine. Torque, who is shielding himself, gets caught in a barrage of plasma shots shot from below him, which launch him into the air. Serpentine, who thought he had eliminated the duck, is then surprised to see that Lilac has saved Torque from that attack. Thinking that Serpentine was about to eat the duck man, Lilac boosts off while getting a hold of Torque. Serpentine reacts by shooting a missile directed at the dragon, which follows them off-screen. The snake decides to back off after seeing the missile going off, thinking it had finally killed the two. A brief moment later, it is revealed that Lilac and Torque had been hiding behind a pair of rocks. Carol quickly joins up with Lilac and the duck man, and the three decide to return to the girls' hideout. Arriving at the treehouse, Torque tells the two of mayor Zao's plan to steal the Kingdom Stone. While Lilac dismisses the possibility, she decides to run over there with Carol. Theft of the Kingdom Stone At the anicent temple, Lilac tries to report general Gong, who is tasked with protecting the shrine, of Zao's intention. After Gong assures that "no one gets past his nose", police officer Neera Li jumps from behind him. Responding to Neera questioning the meaning of their actions, Lilac tries to speak up but is dismissed by Neera. With no chance to reason with them, the girls leave the entrance area but are quicky caught off-guard when one of Shang Mu's trucks drives past the gates. In an attempt to take the Kingdom Stone before Zao's forces can, Lilac and Carol enter the temple. On the way, they keep up with and take down the truck after destroying its claw. Inside the cave, the girls meet Spade, and Lilac quickly calls him out on what he is trying to do. After a quick exchange, Spade takes the stone out of its shrine, triggering the shrine's security mechanism. Lilac and Carol are, with visible effort, able to defeat the Mantalith but are split once the cave starts to cave-in. Outside the temple, Lilac calls out for Carol, and the two reunite. In the forest, Carol spotted a girl following the two around; a dog who was captivated by meeting a dragon. The dog requests to touch Lilac's hair and, after being surprised by this, Lilac agrees to let her do so. Milla introduces herself to the two and Lilac quickly befriends her, inviting her to the hideout to hang out. Torque's Mission Later that night, Carol discovers that Torque is not who he claims to be; when she and Lilac press him on it, he reveals that he is, in fact, an alien sent to Avalice to apprehend an intergalactic warlord, Lord Arktivus Brevon. Brevon crash-landed on Avalice after a fierce battle and is working on getting his dreadnought operational once more. To accomplish this, he invaded Shuigang, murdered its king, and brainwashed Dail to do his bidding, convincing him that Mayor Zao was the murderer and getting him to declare war on Shang Mu. Brevon intends to use the chaos of the war as a distraction so he can steal the Kingdom Stone for himself. In doing this, he will use its energy to power his space fortress to continue his galactic conquest. After this, She, Carol and Milla all agree to help Torque reclaim the Kingdom Stone and stop Brevon's plans before it's too late. Negotiations in Shang Mu The next morning, the Royal Magister, having been informed of the theft by General Gong, sends Lilac's group to recover the Stone from Zao. Upon arriving, they are distracted by Spade, who reveals his true allegiance in the Kingdom Stone theft was to his brother Dail and not Zao, and Serpentine, who serves as Brevon's chief enforcer. After finishing off the Robopanther from outside the Shang Mu mall they arrive too late once again as Dail and Brevon's forces effortlessly steal the Kingdom Stone from Shang Mu and fly off. They meet with Mayor Zao of Shang Mu and try to convince him to work with Shang Tu and the Magister in recovering the Stone by appealing to his desire for glory. He eventually agrees, sending them off in one of his airships in the direction of Shang Tu. Shuigang's airships attempt to intercept and shoot down their airship but are beaten back. On the Run from the Law The group finally return to Shang Tu to report their findings, bringing along a piece of one of Serpentine's machines, made of materials uncommon on Avalice, as evidence of an otherworldly plot. Neera Li, having been suspicious of Lilac and Carol from a few nights prior, instead accuses the pair of being behind the Kingdom Stone's theft, pointing out Lilac and Carol's past as professional thieves and how they always seem to be around when trouble strikes. Although skeptical of their guilt, the Royal Magister decides to have them detained for further questioning. Milla was suddenly brought back in by Neera after her failed attempt to escape, then Lilac convinces the Magister to let Torque alone go by falsely pleading guilty to Neera's claims. They effortlessly break out of the jail themselves in an attempt to catch up to Torque, but are too late once again; Torque is captured by Syntax and the Absolution and is whisked away. The girls give chase, only to be confronted by Serpentine and his Robogunship. With the Kingdom Stone and their friend in enemy hands, and no leader on Avalice to call an ally, the stress causes the remaining trio's relations to break down. Lilac wants to rescue Torque and help him complete his mission as it's the right thing to do, while Carol just wants to lay low and spend her life with her best friend rather than keep risking her life, and storms off. Convinced by Carol's pleas that she's been recklessly endangering her friends, Lilac sends Milla off to go with Carol, and heads off to save Torque herself from Brevon's nearby base. Confronting Brevon Lilac infiltrates Brevon's Base without difficulty. Unfortunately, she underestimated the Base's security, then is ambushed by Serpentine and ends up captured by Brevon, who chokes her to the point of passing out. Later, Brevon cuts off Lilac's ponytails, then subjects her to brutal electric torture in an attempt to test Torque's resolve, rather than extract any information from him. Brevon is amused by how Lilac still manages to have some fight left in her, despite being left scarred . Lilac and Torque had been suddenly rescued by Carol and Milla, but Brevon manages to catch all of them in the torture room. However, the base suddenly begins to implode, and the heroes make their escape, but Lilac gets separated from the group in the ensuing chaos. She is then found by Neera Li, who arrests her and brings her back to Shang Tu. The Magister's Mission Later, Lilac was brought before the Magister, who confessed his foolishness for distrusting Lilac and her friends, revealing he had the composition of the mech investigated, proving Lilac's initial claims of innocence true. However, because Lilac had lied to him to get Torque released, he has one last task for her before he agrees to give her aid. After he has her healed in a bath filled with liquified Health Petals, the Magister sends Lilac to investigate a nearby lagoon, where similar metal has been discovered. As she ventures into the ruins at the Lagoon, Lilac encounters an Ancient Dragon, which immediately attacks her. Lilac defeats the dragon, which turned out to be a hologram projected by the source of the metal: Pangu, a strange robot similar to Syntax, Brevon's faithful AI assistant. The new robot reveals a message from a Scientist, who says that the Kingdom Stone was in fact a gift to the Three Kingdoms given by a race of alien Dragons that had crashed on Avalice centuries ago. The Scientist also revealed that, unless the Kingdom Stone is returned to its resting place, it will self-destruct, along with the energy the Three Kingdoms desperately need to survive. Uniting the two armies Lilac returns to Shang Tu to report her findings to the Magister, who reveals that Zao, determined on recovering the Stone, is leading his army against Shuigang, and the Shang Tu army was sent to hold them off. The Magister entrusted Lilac to stop the war, as she is the only "DragonBlood" worthy of his trust. So she uses the Holodragon to convice the two armies to form a truce. At the Snowfields, the armies of Shang Mu and Shang Tu are about to wage war with each other when the Holodragon suddenly appears, causing everyone to kneel before the ancient beast. As the Holodragon flies away, Carol, Milla & Torque wondered if it was Lilac, who appeared behind them and the group are all glad about her return. She introduces her friends to Pangu, and informs them that they have the Magister's full support. Assault on the Dreadnought The combined armies quickly move against Dail and Brevon's army, which has also begun its advance as Brevon prepares his fortress for takeoff. While Carol, Milla, and Torque fight on the ground with Zao's tanks, Lilac uses the Holodragon to engage Syntax in an aerial battle, ultimately destroying her. At the foot of Brevon's fortress, the team confronts Dail, destroying his final mech. The mad prince attempts a final attack but is stopped by Spade. As Spade goes to face off with his half-brother, Brevon announces that his fortress is ready for takeoff, and the team moves for the final battle. Inside the fortress, the team faces off against the full brunt of Brevon's army, including a rebuilt Syntax, and a final battle against Serpentine, who mutates into a giant monster before being subdued. In a final act of desperation and cruelty, Brevon captures Milla and turns her into a bio-mechanical monster and has her attack the team. They are then forced to subdue her. Milla survives but is left in a Death-like coma. Enraged, Lilac and Carol storm Brevon's final defenses and confront the alien overlord himself in a final showdown. A New Beginning After a fierce, chaotic battle, Brevon is ultimately defeated, but the Kingdom Stone is destroyed in the process. The team quickly escapes Brevon's fortress just before it crashes into the frozen wastes. Back at the base camp, Milla awakens from her Death-like coma. Lilac is distraught over the loss of the Kingdom Stone and its energy, but suddenly the sky is lit up by swirling, crystalline energy. Realizing that this is the new form of the Kingdom Stone, the three kingdoms resolve to share the Stone's energy equally amongst themselves, bringing an end to the war. Torque then says his goodbyes to Lilac, Carol and Milla. References Category:History Category:Character Subpages Category:Lilac Subpages